NCIS 4th of July
by tivaobsession
Summary: Team Gibbs meets up for the 4th of July! Party, BBQ, Fair & Fireworks! Tiva and McAbby! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

NCIS Fourth of July

I was thinking I needed to write something a little festive, even though it's kinda early. Whatever.

Still don't own anything NCIS related, just a weird obsession. And the songs- don't own them either. Enjoy!

It was Monday, the first Monday in July. That meant it was the fourth of July. Everyone on Team Gibbs received the same standard text from Abby; where to meet up that day, times, what to bring, and the days' festivities. This time they were going to meet up at a park right on the outside of a fair. There were also supposed to be fireworks that night to follow the festival.

Ziva was waking up and getting ready for that day's activities. She was styling her hair right after she finished her shower, in curls, just how she thought it might impress someone. She got out of her tan towel and changed into a white cotton tank top and short jean shorts. This was one of her new outfits that she hadn't worm out before. She felt too exposed in it for her liking, but today, she was dressing to impress. She glanced at herself in the mirror and ran her fingers through her wavy, wet hair one more time making sure she was flawless. Her phone went off in her shirt causing her to jump. Her short pockets were just too tight to contain her phone. She looked at the screen, Tony's name across the screen in big letters. Ziva smiled, threw her hair over her left shoulder and picked up the phone.

"Hey." Tony's friendly voice came through the phone.

"Hello." Ziva replied looking through her apartment for her flip flops.

"Are you getting ready to leave yet?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. What time is it now?" Ziva asked sliding on her gold flip flops and exiting her closet in her room.

"Almost eight, do you want me to pick you up? I'm on my way." Tony said biting his lip. Ziva had to think a moment and exited her bedroom.

"That would be nice- but I thought Abby was going to pick me up." Ziva grabbed her wallet off the kitchen counter and had to shove it in her pocket.

"That's why I'm calling; she told me to tell you that McGee is picking her up and they would meet us there." Tony parked his car in the apartment parking lot next to Ziva's car.

"Oh, okay then, when can you be here by?" Ziva asked locking up her apartment and walking down the stairs out through the front doors to the parking lot.

"How about now?" Tony asked hanging up his phone as he saw Ziva. Tony was shocked. Iva was stunning. Tony smiled and looked at what he was wearing, a white cotton t-shirt and blue shorts, and then back up at Ziva. Ziva walked over to Tony.

"Wow. You look-"Tony was cut off by Ziva.

"I don't know. I feel too… you know." Ziva ran her hands up and down the sides of her body brushing up against her curves on purpose making Tony notice. Tony smiled as Ziva walked to his car and they both got in.

"Well, it _is_ hot outside." Tony tried to convince Ziva that she looked amazing in what she was wearing.

"Don't try to convince me otherwise Tony!" Ziva said putting down the sun visor in the car. Tony pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive to the park.

Tony put on the radio and 'Fly' by Sugar Ray came on. It was beautiful outside other than it being really _hot_. Tony rolled down the windows when he got on the main road and he started singing along with the radio. Ziva smiled as her hair blew in the wind and went everywhere. After a twenty minute ride, and more karaoke to the radio, they arrived at the park before nine.

There was a really big blanket laid out under some trees, and there was a clearing of trees where it was all flat grass, that is where there were three tables set up and a few grills. Abby was setting up the tables with McGee and Gibbs was setting up the grills. This would be a long and fun day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to post this. I also had the scariest dream last night that delayed this, the dream was someone wrote a mean comment about my story. Eek. So anyway, I still don't own anything or the songs or anything else mentioned. ENJOY! :) **

There was a place to park the cars a couple walk ways away from the picnic areas. Tony parked his car next to a car that looked like McGee's and he and Ziva got out of the car. They were greeted by everyone else who was also dressed in festive colors too. Abby ran right up and gave Ziva and Tony each a hug. She was wearing a red and white dress with blue flip flops. It was almost a rare occasion to see her out of her platforms, but she looked nice. Tony continued to walk while Abby chewed Ziva's ear off with the itinerary.

McGee greeted Tony and they got to talking about what to do at the fair. McGee also was talking about the fireworks and how he planned on taking Abby for a nice night of a firework display on a blanket.

"You wanna come with someone?" McGee asked Tony hinting and looking at Ziva. Tony coughed.

"You mean _Ziva_?" Tony asked his voice cracking.

"No, Gibbs—yes Ziva!" McGee used sarcasm.

"I have to see how the night goes, and if she even wants to and—"Tony went on making excuses. McGee rolled his eyes.

"Over there then, on the blanket, I'll bring music, its then or nothing." McGee walked off as soon as Gibbs came over to talk to Tony and at the same time, Ziva left Abby to go say hi to Gibbs. Gibbs had greeted them, then all five had finished setting up their picnic area for the day. Now it was time to go to the fair and enjoy. Gibbs said he would stay back and prepare the food for the day while the other agents wandered off. Before they left, Ducky showed up with a basket of food. Ducky too decided to stay back accompanying Gibbs as the other four went to the fair.

There was so much to do at the fair. All the rides, sounds, smells, everything was overwhelming. Abby, McGee, Tony and Ziva were planning what to do with each other.

"Lunch is at one, we have three hours until we have to meet back at the grass, what do you want to do?" McGee asked. Abby stood in awe.

"Timmy! Look!" Abby pointed at all the fast spinning and scary looking rides.

"It'll be fun Timmy!" Abby grabbed him by the arm even though he looked scared out of his mind. That left Tony and Ziva alone.

"So—what do you want to do?" Ziva asked rocking on her heels.

"Have you ever been to a fair before?" Tony asked Ziva as they walked around. Ziva stuck to his side as if they were a couple.

"Once, maybe." Ziva ogled at everything she saw.

"Just let me know what you want to do, I have plenty of cash." Tony patted his pocket.

"That isn't necessary. I mean I _do_ have money." Ziva grabbed her tight pocket.

"My treat today." Tony said sweetly. Ziva smiled.

"Thank you." Ziva replied.

Tony found a couple rides that looked fun for him, but were still 'adult enough' at the same time. Tony and Ziva walked the fairgrounds riding almost everything. Tony got off one of the rides with Ziva realizing what time it was. Ten minutes until lunch.

"One more ride." Tony insisted dragging Ziva over to a rollercoaster. Ziva laughed and grabbed Tony's hand. They waited in line for a second until they were at the front. The man collect the tickets reminded Tony that they had to sit two to a seat.

"We HAVE to?" Tony asked. A voice in his head was making him say that so it wasn't too obvious that he wanted to ride with her. Ziva grabbed his hand as she got on.

"It'll be fun!" Ziva giggled as they settled in and the ride started up.

**The End (of the chapter) Haha**

**The other chapter will be up ASAP I promise. Reviews are greatly appreciated, maybe it will even be a bit comforting. (Haha) Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and please continue to read!**

**Laugh. Live. Love.**

**Beachy Girl 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Not much to say still. Still don't own anything. *sigh* maybe one day… enjoy the third fantastic chapter! Reviews greatly accepting please! :D **

One o' clock sharp everyone was back at the picnic area for lunch. One blanket seated McGee and Abby and all of her new stuffed animals, one Tony and Ziva, and the last one was Ducky and Gibbs. Everyone was having a grand time at the BBQ talking and eating and swapping stories from across blankets.

Soon after lunch, everyone started to get restless and they got up and started talking about plans for the rest of the day.

"I want to go back to the fair." Abby insisted.

"I can go with you." McGee suggested. McGee looked at Tony before walking off.

"Remember what I told you, ten o' clock sharp!" McGee whispered. McGee walked off with Abby dragging him by the arm back to the fair.

"What's that all about?" Ziva folded her arms.

"Uh- nothing." Tony lied.

Ducky called Ziva over to the blanket that he and Gibbs were on.

"Cleary, Tony needs someone to spend the day with, what a lovely day it is too!" Ducky smiled and winked. Ziva looked back at Tony who was playing coy and watching McGee and Abby walk to the fair. Every other second he'd quickly glance at Ziva and Ducky talking, and smile.

"Treat him well Miss Dahveed." Ducky elongated her name to stress importance. Ziva chuckled as Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"I'll try." Ziva replied. Gibbs called Ziva over.

"Ziva, there is an exception today." Gibbs turned to Ducky and they resumed their conversation, that being the clue to Ziva to leave. Ziva walked back over to Tony smiling, thinking about what Gibbs and Ducky said.

"And that was about?" Tony tried to get an answer out of Ziva.

"They told me to enjoy the day, that's all." Ziva replied pushing into Tony as they walked back to the fair. Tony laughed and pushed back into Ziva.

**The End (of the chapter again)**

**Wow. That was a short one, sorry :D I will post the final chapter tomorrow! I think anyway… it'll be up by the next day for sure! Review on your way out please! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Sorry this took way longer than expected to write. I went on vacation and wasn't able to upload until now. So here it is, the last and final chapter of the Fourth of July story. I think its okay; it was a bit rushed though. And I apologize if it's too OOC. Still don't own anything (I wish I had Tiva though) Enjoy! Reviews are lovely too!**

Nine o' clock. One hour until Tony had to decide. He wanted to take her but something didn't feel right. As they re-entered the fair grounds, Tony found a food stand where he bought a cotton candy for them to share and a soda for them as well. Ziva thanked Tony and tried the cotton candy.

"This is great!" Ziva smiled her mouth full of pink fluff.

"I knew you'd like it." Tony grabbed her hand and proceeded to walk around some more. They looked at other couples who were kissing and holding hands together. Tony ached for that kind of closeness.

"Let's go on that!" Ziva pointed to the Ferris wheel.

"The Ferris Wheel?" Tony asked not so sure if he wanted to go on it.

"Yeah, it'll be nice!" Ziva began walking over to the Ferris wheel, her and Tony holding hands, swinging their arms.

"Okay, I wouldn't normally do this, but I will for you." Tony replied waiting in the line. He threw out his empty soda cup and cotton candy cone as they proceeded to get on the ride in their blue basket.

"Hey you two!" A familiar voice called from above. The ride started. Two baskets above Tony and Ziva, in a green basket were Abby and McGee.

"We saw you guys!" Abby smiled. Ziva's face began to flush a pale pink around her cheeks.

"What exactly did you see?" Tony asked a little bit too quickly.

"You two were like-"McGee couldn't find the words. An idea popped into Ziva's head. She smiled and grabbed Tony's hand and held it up as he was shocked because of her quick movements.

"This?" She asked smiling a huge smiled. Abby squealed with delight and fell back in her seat causing it to rock. The rest of the ride, they didn't talk to each other. That made it easier for Tony and Ziva to talk to each other. The ride stopped when Tony and Ziva were at the top. They looked over the edge. It was very dark out and the fair was all lit up with lights.

"This is—"Tony was cut off by Ziva.

"Beautiful!" Ziva finished looking into Tony's eyes. "Thank you for today Tony, it was so much fun!" Ziva even began to sound a bit tired.

"The night isn't over yet!" Tony told her brushing the hair out of her face. Ziva smiled.

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked.

"What time is it?" Tony asked pulling out his phone. The ride continued as he checked the time.

"You'll see in fifteen minutes." Tony replied placing his hand on Ziva's thigh. She put her hand on top of his.

"Okay." She said as they got off and walked around more. Tony won Ziva a stuffed bear from a water gun game and she hugged him tight, thanking him.

Arms full of stuffed animals that they each won for each other, both Tony and Ziva walked back to the picnic area and set the stuffed animals down on one of the two remaining blankets. One blanket was _completely _full of stuffed animals and other prizes from that day which belonged to McGee, Abby, Tony and Ziva. The other blanket had a very chatty Ducky and Gibbs lying underneath the stars. McGee called Tony after he set down the stuffed animals.

"Tony!" McGee called. Tony could barely make out where McGee was until he turned on a blinking light that Abby had bought. Ziva grabbed Tony's arm and they walked over to a blanket with a beautiful clearing of the trees above them.

"Fireworks in less than five minutes!" Abby clapped her hands. McGee smiled and laid down next to Abby on the blanket.

"Come sit with us!" McGee insisted. Ziva smiled and looked at Tony.

"This is a lovely surprise!" Ziva said lying down next to Abby. She patted an empty spot next to her for Tony to lie down next to her. They all laid down looking up at the sky. Tony touched his hand to Ziva's as she interlocked fingers with him and sighed.

"Want music?" Ziva tried to hide her and Tony's hand at the sound of McGee's voice. McGee turned on his Ipod and played 'Every Morning' by Sugar Ray. The fireworks started as everyone 'oohed' and 'ahhed'. Tony rolled over to face Ziva. The song changed to 'Super Bass' by Nicki Minaj.

"Thanks again." Ziva said.

There was silence all around them except for the music and booming fireworks in the sky, not to mention the occasional 'Look Timmy!' There was more silence and Tony gently squeezed Ziva's hand. The song changed again to 'Love in America' by jtx. Tony leaned in to kiss Ziva and she returned the favor back as well. They broke apart for a second, sat up and resumed kissing, even after the fireworks ended. Mcgee and abby noticed but stayed quiet. Gibbs and DUCKY CAME over offering to help pack up until they stopped dead in their tracks.

"What the-"GIBBS didn't look amused as Abby and McGee but, he was still laughing. Ziva opened her eyesrealizing who was watching and she pulled away from tony, causing him to open his eyse as well.

"um-" Tony tried to explain.

"get a room!" Abby and mcgee said laughing. Ducky laughed as well and turned to gibbs; tony and ziva laid down on the blanket kissing more followed by abby and mcgee doing the same.

"What did I tell you jethro!" ducky laughed and pointed to the two couples lying down kissing on the blanket in the dark under the stars.

The end!

A/N: I THINK I BROKE MY KEYBOARD, SORRY FOR THE LAST PART IN ALL CAPS I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID! AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY REGARDLESS OF THE RANDOM CAPS AT THE END. REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT PLEASE! :D


End file.
